Locked inside
by ScatterShatter
Summary: Faye wants out of the Bebop, can Spike Keep her from leaving?
1. Default Chapter

Cowboy BeBop Story 1  
"Locked Inside"  
Chapter 1 "Windows"  
By- Mystical Knight  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com  
  
  
A/N- Standard Disclaimer. Told From Faye's POV for now.  
  
  
-On the BeBop, in Faye's room-  
  
The cold glass of my window stared at me, as I looked out from my bed, just watching, completely   
silent. My blankets were strewn across the floor, for the ship had become undeniably to hot. I lay upside   
down on my bed, now, my forehead pressed against the glass, the soothing comfort of the cool glass, strong   
yet still breakable. "How had I gotten like this?" I thought aloud, the blinds were above my neck, I   
imagined what it would be like if I was to be killed and the shades were the blade of a guillotine. Funny   
how this made a smile come to my face. What had I become?  
  
  
---  
  
  
Warm water cascaded around my body. I heard a door open and then the sink turning on, the   
handles screeching, pleading not to have to move from their rusted spots, to stay how they were and never   
move again. I stuck my head out from the curtain to see what HE was up to; HE was always doing   
something to get me crazy. What was his game today? I wondered. Nothing it appeared, his chest was bare   
and he was dressed in his standard practice uniform, sweat made his hair stick the sides of his head in   
shaggy, green lumps. I retracted my head back into the shower.   
Sighing I turned the Shampoo bottle upside down to get some shampoo out. It was a futile war.   
Wait a minute, I could still here the sinks water running, he was still here, maybe he could help. I stuck my   
head out again, "Spike? Can you grab me a bottle of shampoo? I am out." I said, thinking, I doubt he will,   
but maybe he is out of it enough to get me some.   
I heard the sink's handles squeal back into place, followed by the door opening and closing behind   
him. He is not coming back, I decided. A minute later he came back and thrust his big hand through the   
shower curtain, holding a bottle of shampoo, I reached out to take it, my hand brushing against his. He   
dropped hold and left, leaving me standing in the shower holding the bottle. Was it only my imagination, or   
had he…flinched when our hands touched? I had to get out of here before I went totally insane; I had to   
leave, if only for a couple days. One way or another I'd end up back on this ship, But for now I needed   
some time to myself, time to think. I finished washing my hair and stepped out of the shower.  
My clothes were gone from the counter of the sink, I smirked, same old Spike. What had I   
expected? At least this time I'd thought ahead and begun keeping a spare pair under the sink, jeans, a T-  
shirt, bra, and underwear. Nothing fancy, only functional. To bad I had not thought about my hair. Ah well,   
I eventually found an old rubber band hiding beneath the sink. It was so old I thought that it might break,   
but, no, it stretched and I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.  
Then I left.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Entering the so-called living room of the BeBop, I found Spike, asleep, a cigarette sat in the   
ashtray, just burning itself out. I walked over and grabbed the cigarette, taking a drag only to release it   
slowly. Smoke from many other cigarettes burned filled the room with a hazy mist that smelled like a type   
of arsenal. I left the room quickly and packed my few possessions into a bag. I threw my gun into the   
holster I had strapped around my waist. It was a little too big, but that could only be expected because I had   
not eaten much lately. I scribbled a note onto some paper, which I slid under the bed, just a vague   
suggestion that I may come back. If they really wanted to know, not that they did. I thought for a second   
that saw a flicker of a figure in the hallway, but I shrugged it off as I shrugged on my backpack.   
The familiar click of shoes on the ground resounded, but not quite as loud as usual, my door   
swung open. "Going on a trip?" the voice asked, a deep tenor voice, so comforting, but I just walked past,   
ignoring it, ignoring him. To my surprise he held out a hand, "I asked you a question, now answer." The   
voice had become angry, but I just twisted his arm casually, then walked away.  
I stopped after a few paces and turned slowly, a green fire rising within me, "Don't try to get me   
back, if you do I'm not afraid to do what I have to." I whispered slyly, then turned back and walked slowly   
down the length of the hallway and hopped into my ship, taking off when I saw him in the doorway. Poor   
Spike Spiegel, I thought, "You won't always get away this easily." I whispered to him, aware for sure that I   
didn't want to come back, but the real question was how long would they miss me?  
  
A/n- What do you think? Too fast? Too slow? Too corny? Too depressing? Come on PEOPLE! I   
need your help on this so I know what to do with this fic. Which direction should I take? Tell ME! I have   
not seen the whole series yet, so I am sorry for anything that is off, or if their personalities are not quite   
right my humble apologies. 


	2. Windows

Cowboy BeBop story 1  
"Locked inside"  
Chapter 2 "Windows"  
By- Mystical Knight  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer- do not own any piece of it. Weep.  
  
A/N-  
Okay the second chapter in this horrifically cheesy story, but read it or suffer dire consequences! I swear   
that I will track you down, gut you, and feed you to my pet goldfish! Mwahahahahhahahahahahahha!;)   
Joking! Nevertheless, Please R&R! Ciao for now! Told from Spike's POV.  
  
  
Why did she leave? Was it something I said? Or did? She has never reacted like that before, just   
taking off without telling anyone, well okay, she has, but not with all her stuff! Did not even leave any   
note…I hope she will be okay. I thought, my mind running a million miles an hour as I tried to figure out   
why Faye had just left. She had been a little jumpier than usual, or maybe that was me…I did not feel right   
hanging around her, almost naked, beautiful body. Her skin flawless, bending with her every move, her   
every curve.  
No! This was not happening….I could not think of Faye like I used to think of Julia. I pulled my   
hair in frustration.   
'Get back to the problem at hand' a little voice that had wormed it's way into my thought's told   
me, not more than a gentle breeze clearing away several thoughts.  
'…But I am thinking about the problem! Faye's the problem!' I thought back. The whisper fell   
silent and I went back to sleep, realizing seconds later that she had taken my cigarette with her. "Damn it."   
I muttered under my breath.  
  
  
Jet woke me after an hour, "Breakfasts done, go get Faye and Ed." He said pushing me up off the   
couch. Normally I would have made a snide remark, instead I swallowed the lump of lead that grew in my   
throat, groaned and went to find Ed, not even going into Faye's room.   
  
Five minutes later I entered the rotating room on the ship and called Ed's name along with   
something along the lines of food incorporated, Ed came running, Ein shortly behind. I tried to peel Ed off   
myself while I walked but it was a lost cause. Ed was like a leech, refusing to let go of me. Ein barking and   
jumping up and down. I struggled back to the kitchen.  
"Your back," Jet murmured, "Awfully fast, where's Faye?"  
"Gone…"I replied, Ed was shoveling down the mush Jet had set in front of her.  
"She'll be back." He said surely, I nodded back  
I rose from the table and left my untouched food on the table. "I'll be back later." I told him, going   
to the ship bay and taking my ship, the Swordfish II. I took of to go search of Faye. On the seat was a small   
box wrapped with gold paper, it had my name on it, I pushed it to the side and took off. 


End file.
